


Starlight

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: a creek one shot I made after listening to Starlight by Starset
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> made at 3am, sorry if its bad lol

“Space sure is amazing isn’t” Kevin nudged me. “It's hard to believe when we were kids we dreamed of this”  
Kevin was right, him and I were the outcasts growing up, wanting to go to space. I had originally kinda given up being an astronaut in middle school. Then I met my one and only. Tweek Tweak, the little spazzy coffee addicted kid. We met in the principal's office, I didn’t think he could get in trouble, but there he was. He apparently had enough of Cartman’s shit, fought back after being pushed. I was impressed, not gonna lie. I had just flipped off the teacher, as always. He made some small talk and I invited him to sit at my table at lunch. Little did I know this would change my life. We began hanging out every day. We studied together, hung out, I even asked him if he wanted to join me on my favorite thing to do. Stargaze. We had been friends for a few months since the Principal’s office, and that's when I knew.  
“NGH w-what made you like space?” he asked while we set up a blanket on my roof. I chuckled a little and lied down.  
“You will see” I teased. The blonde playfully punched my shoulder and we waited. An hour passed and the clouds still hadn’t cleared. I was getting nervous when I felt a pair of hands grab my arm.  
“Craig!” Tweek gasped and shot straight up. I opened my eyes and gasped, I had never seen the stars so clear before. They were twinkling so beautifully against the dark navy blue sky. I looked to the left and stopped myself before I spoke. Tweek was beyond amazed. He had this, adorable dorky smile and his eyes darted from star to star. In fact, his eyes even twinkled like them.  
“Dude! Y-you never told me about this until now?!” Tweek squeaked as he could barely contain his excitement. I could feel myself blushing, I had always felt differently around Tweek, like in a good way. I love being around Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Just something was different about Tweek. “I totally would have done this sooner!”  
“To be honest Tweek” I started. The small blonde looked at me with that same smile. It felt my chest start to pound. “I, um, it's never been this amazing before. Like, the stars have never twinkled like this, something is different”  
Tweek giggled and focused his attention back to the stars, there was only one thing that was different. If this wasn’t my favorite thing in the world giving me a sign. I don’t know what is. The two of us spent the rest of the night just looking at the stars. A few weeks passed when I finally built up the courage to leave a note on his locker.  
“What’s NGH this?” I heard Tweek say to himself. “Meet me at Starks pond this Friday, I want to know if stars will speak the truth again?”  
Tweek put the note into his pocket and headed my way and I quickly ran to the exit, wanting to stay ahead of him.  
“Oh, hey Tweek” I waved. “Do anything cool today?” I had hoped I didn't raise too much suspension, and I hadn’t thank god.  
“Nah NGH man” Tweek smiled. “I-I did get this though” He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the note. “I-it says to meet this person out at Starks Pond Friday. W-what if it's a murderer? O-or the Gnomes!” I quickly grabbed his hands before he could grab his hair.  
“What if it's not?” I countered. “I think you will be fine, have I ever lied to you?”  
The small blonde gave me a shove and laughed.  
“No, y-you have always had my back” Tweek smiled. “Y-you really think I should go NGH?”  
I stated yes and he finally agreed, as long as he would text me when he made it, for his safety. The next few days were a blur, and it was the day.  
“Hopefully he makes it” I mutter to myself. I had gotten here early to make sure everything was set up. It was getting dark and I felt my phone go off.  
“He made it” I smiled and that's when I heard a familiar gasp.  
“Craig?” Tweek gasped. “Y-you wrote it?” I sat up and beckoned him to sit down.  
“I did” I said. “I wanted to watch the stars with you at a better place”  
The blonde started to speak, but I quickly put a finger over his mouth and motioned him to lie down. It was just like that one night, all cloudy. Maybe the stars were wrong. Had they actually lied to me? I covered my eyes with my hat when Tweek shot up.  
“WOW!” Tweek beamed. “C-Craig! Look!” the blonde shook me and got me out of my trance and I uncovered my eyes.  
“Oh my fuck” I whispered. The clouds had all but disappeared and there were so many stars in the sky, I couldn’t fathom how many there were.. I turned my eyes to face the boy I asked to come here. The twinkling stars could be seen in Tweek's mesmerizing green irises. I could feel that rapid thump in my chest starting to get more rapid. Without thinking I grabbed his hands and quickly got up and walked to the water. We were both still silent, Tweek looking up at the stars, and me looking at the star that was left here on earth.  
“R-remember that night we stargazed” I choked a little. “And I said it had never been that amazing?”  
Tweek snapped back to reality and nodded.  
“Yeah dude” he smiled. “But what does that have to do with tonight?”  
“There was only one variable that was different from the millions of times I have stargazed before” I smiled. I watched as Tweek slowly put things together in his head.  
“Me” he whispered. I slowly nodded and held his hand tightly. “Oh my god”  
“Um T-tweek?” I stumbled on my words. “Would, you like to stargaze with me”  
Shit! Wrong word! Idiot! There is no way he wants to go out with you know! I pulled my hat over my eyes. This only happens with him, nobody else!  
“Craig” I heard Tweek's voice as he slowly removed my hat. “I-I have been wanting to ask you out for awhile”  
I was in shock as he grabbed my hand and sat us back down. The two of us, me, the astronaut hopeful, Tweek, the fallen star. Snuggling beneath the vast beauty of the night sky, except, it wasn’t the prettiest thing I had looked at that night. New spread of our dating like a wild fire the next few days. Some hated it, some loved it. We didn’t care, we loved each other and our parents approved. We were inseparable. Middle school dances, high school dances. Countless sleepovers, the world was ours for the taking, and I couldn’t have been happier.  
“Craig, what do you want to be when we graduate?” Tweek asked me during graduation practice. I had never told Tweek about my dream. And now really wasn’t the time, but Tweek was persistent.  
“You promise not to laugh?” I pleaded. Tweek just smiled and nodded. “I want to go to college to become an astronaut”  
I closed my eyes preparing for this adorable laugh, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see that same dorky smile from all those years ago.  
“And you never told me?” he smiled. “I love it Craig, I just want to own a nice bakery. I guess I’ll specialize in space cookies”  
He erupted with his adorable laugh and I slowly followed suit. He was not embarrassed? He even wanted to have space themed cookies? I still don’t know what I had done to deserve him. The day we graduated was an emotional one, for us all. Token and Clyde were heading to Colorado State, Jimmy was going to a school in Los Vegas. Tweek and I? We headed to florida. It took years of focus, I struggled, but Tweek was always there, to push me to be better. The day I got accepted into NASA I will never forget. I had never seen Tweek so excited, the spark in his eyes made me feel like I could do anything, and promised him once more, I would accomplish my dream. When the time came for my turn to go to the ISS, Tweek gave me something special.  
“I got you this” he smiled. I kissed him and sat down next to him on the bed. “Its for your trip”  
I smirked and quickly unwrapped the gift. It was a CD, a band called Starset.  
“Starset?” I asked. I looked over and Tweek’s face was just glowing.  
“I heard them on the radio last week, all their stuff is space themed, so I had to get it for you” he beamed. He made me promise not to listen to them until I got to the ISS. Of course I was gonna listen to him, he was always right after all. When I finally got my turn to go up, I kissed Tweek and left. Little did I know, what would happen.  
“Craig!” Tweek smiled on the video call. “H-how was the ride?”  
“Very bumpy” I smiled. “Do you want to see?” I floated over to a window with the screen.  
“WOW!” he squeaked. Just like he did all those years ago. We talked as often as we could. Until we couldn’t anymore. I still remember when I got the news. He was leaving school one night, a drunk driver blasted through an intersection. He passed away on impact. It felt like a part of me died. Kevin did his best, but I just didn’t want to do anything. I didn’t want to even look at the stars. Months passed when I found the CD he had gotten me. I hesitantly decided to listen to it. Their lyrics reminded me of him. It was like they were written for us. For the first time since the news, I just watched the stars, being reminded why I loved them. Tweek, the fallen star on earth, was home. With me. One song however, hit home with me. 

“You're right Kevin” I said. “It sure is “ I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kevin had a smile on and I couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Want your alone time?” he asked. I nodded and put the CD in a drive and played Tweek's song. I no longer looked at the stars the same. They felt like nothing like when I was younger. They had a whole new meaning to me, they were each a reminder of the star that pushed me, made me a better person. And one day, I would be with him again. 

_Your beauty conquers the darkness  
At night the earth will rise  
And I'll think of you each time I watch from distant skies  
Whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite  
I'll think of you each time they wash me in their light  
And I'll fall in love with you again  
I will find you  
A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through  
I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight of your starlight_

“I love you honey” I whispered. A flash of light caught my gaze. A shooting star blazed across the night sky, almost as if Tweek knew. A single tear rolled down my face. “Until we meet again, my beautiful shooting star.”


End file.
